Private Taxi Fare
Private Taxi Fares are side missions in Grand Theft Auto V that Franklin Clinton will receive after he purchases Downtown Cab Co. Description There are nine private fares that the manager from the company will deliver to Franklin via his Cellphone. Once the player accepts the mission, the passenger will be marked as a "P" on the map. Completing one private fare will earn the trophy/achievement "All's Fare in Love and War". Missions 'Fare Needs Excitement' Daredevil Bonus: $200 This mission is located in Rockford Hills on Dorset Drive. The fare can be found at the entrance to the Mount Zonah Medical Center. He has a fetish for reckless and dangerous driving. So, the more wildly you drive, the more fun the passenger is going to have and the more he’ll pay you. Make sure you speed and drift along corners. Be wild but don’t get involved in accidents – just ensure the passenger has his fun without getting hurt. Driving through opposite traffic and performing stunt jumps is another great way to get his adrenaline pumping and get the Daredevil Bonus. Drive him to the Vinewood Sign to complete the mission. 'Take It Easy' No Puke Bonus: $100 This customer is located near the Up-n-Atom Burger on Clinton Avenue in Vinewood. This fare is the exact opposite of the previous one. He’s feeling a little woozy, so he wants you to drive carefully. You’ll have to be a sensible driver for this one. If you’re doing a bad job, the guy is going to end up puking out of the right window, which prevents the player from earning the No Puke Bonus at the end of the trip. 'Deadline' Ludicrous Speed Bonus: $200 This taxi mission is located in Sandy Shores. The fare is waiting near the 24/7 Supermarket on Niland Avenue. As soon as he enters the taxi, a count-down timer of three minutes and thirty seconds will appear. He needs to get to Vinewood Hills, so you need to move fast. The best way to approach this mission is to take off-road routes. Cut left across the road. Speed is what matters in this trip, so try to get him there as quickly as possible. If you manage to reach the destination thirty seconds early, you’ll get a huge Speed Bonus. 'Got Your Back' Terminator Bonus:$230 This is a private fare that ends in a shootout. You need to pick up the fare outside an Ammu-Nation shop in Elgin Avenue, Pillbox Hill. The fare tells you that the people he’s about to meet are pretty dangerous, and will give you a weapon. It’s important that you equip an SMG or something similar before you reach the destination. When you arrive, you find out that the guy is meeting members of The Lost MC. He’ll attempt to negotiate with them in a scene, and then everyone will pull out their guns. When the fare announces that he’s giving them three seconds to run away, you should get out of the vehicle and kill The Lost members. The passenger will take cover behind crates. Follow him and shoot the reinforcements that arrive. You’ll receive some cash and gratitude from the guy. 'Take to the Best Tailor' Best Store Bonus: ''$500 There’s a lady waiting for you to take her to a good store in the parking lot of the Galileo Park in Vinewood Hills. She wants to be taken to the best tailor in Los Santos. It’s important to know that she wants the best of the best, and there are three stores to choose from. The first is in Rockford Hills, called Ponsonbys. Then there is one in Del Perro called SubUrban. The third is in Strawberry and is a Discount Store. You’ll get the most money for taking her to Ponsonbys. So drive there in whatever manner you want, and you’ll get a good bonus of $500 for choosing the right store along with the regular tip and fare. 'Cut You In' ''Smooth Getaway Bonus: $1,000 This fare is located at the loading and unloading zone in Los Santos International Airport. Pick him up from there. He wants to get to the Little Gems Jewelry Downtown on Atlee Street in Mission Row. Take him there and stop on the marker on the ground. When he enters the jewelry shop, turn your vehicle around and park in the same place. This guy is a jewelry robber, and you were just involved in a heist. He’ll enter your vehicle, and you’ll get a two-star wanted level. You have to act as the getaway vehicle for him. Cops will be swarming every street from here onwards. The best place to head is west, and then do what you do best to lose the cops. Once you lose the cops, return the guy to the airport. If you managed to avoid getting spotted, you will earn a $1000 Smooth Getaway Bonus along with a whopping $10,000 tip. 'Got You Now' Knocked a Sucka Out Bonus: ''$100 Get to the ULSA at Richman Street in Richman, Los Santos There’s a student named Alonzo waiting to be taken to the Elgin Avenue, under the Olympic Freeway. Take him to the destination to spot his girlfriend. Once you compliment his girl, he’ll get jealous and pull you out of the vehicle to fight. Avoid using weapons unless you want to alert the cops – just beat him down with your fists. Once he’s down, his now ex-girlfriend will ask for a ride. After the cinematic, take the cash from her boyfriend’s body. Next, take the lady to her friend’s place on Palomino Avenue. You’ll get a bonus of $100 for Knocked Out a Sucka, and to top it off, Liz will give you her number, which will be added in your contacts for a Booty Call. 'Clown Car' ''Punctual Bonus: $200 Pick up three passengers at The Richman Hotel in West Eclipse Boulevard. They’ll tell you that there are three stops, of which the first is Maze Bank. While at it, the passengers will spark one up along the way. Your car will fill up with smoke. Stop at the Maze Bank. The next stop is Fleeca Bank in Vinewood. The passengers will then tell you that they enjoy hip-hop. Tune the radio for some hip-hop songs to make them happy. The final passenger wants to skip work, get him to the 24/7 Supermarket. It’s a fairly straightforward job with little trouble. Just make sure you are quick enough and you drive safe and sound to get the bonus and a good tip. 'Follow Car' Private Eye Bonus: $100 Pick up the fare on El Rancho Boulevard. She needs a ride to Central Los Santos Medical Center. When you stop at the destination, she’ll point out a car that belongs to her fiancee and ask you to follow him. Make sure you keep a good distance to keep from spooking him. The lady will warn you if you do, so make sure you brake when she does. Act normal while keeping your distance. You’ll find out that the fiancee is in the maid of honor’s home. Drive into the yellow marker. The lady will jump out and shoot the cheaters, and then take off running. If you didn’t get too close while following the fiancee, you’ll get a $100 bonus. Tips *Normally, the fares are activated when you drive around the location where they start, if they are not being activated, try to go to the airport and steal any of the planes, then fly close to the area where they are suppose to be activated, this will increase the chances of the fares getting started. Gallery ROMANB.jpg|Emperor with unique licence plate ROMANB found during mission Got Your Back. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions